In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with high-performance vehicle navigation features such as global positioning systems (GPS) and communication features such as in-vehicle telephone systems, dedicated short range communications (DSRC), etc. Navigation features often aid drivers to find and follow a route. Communication features allow drivers to communicate with other parties outside a vehicle and/or with other vehicles. Navigation and communication vehicle features are often engaged by a driver via an interface of a vehicle.